Notes: Fourth Year
by Annabec
Summary: Lily, Scorpius, James, Albus, and Serge are back in their Fourth Year at Hogwarts with quite possibly more problems then before. Rated T for slight language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: In order to read this story, you must first go read Notes, and then go read Letters, or it will not make sense. **

**Key: **

**James: Bold**

**Scorpius: **_**Bold Italics**_

**Lily: **_Italics_

**Albus: **Normal

**Serge: **Underlined

_Where's your brother?_

Oooh, worried?

_No. Wondering if I'll get to try out the hex that I've wanted to use all summer._

Why so uptight? Got a crush?

_Why so curious? Got a crush?_

That made no sense. And a crush on Scorpius? That's dirty, dirty incest. 

_Yes. I realize._

Anyway, he's with Albus, Rose, and Sophie.

_Rose? _

Jealous?

_Talking you up to her, is he?_

I _don't_ like her, you _know_ that.

_Yeah… One quick question…_

Shoot.

_Are you gay?_

Oh my Merlin.

_What?_

You've finally lost your mind.

_What? It was an honest question! I mean, you're fourteen, and you've never had a girlfriend! You've never even liked anyone! There's a lot of evidence against you, my dear._

I've liked plenty. They just all like Scorpius. Hence no girlfriend.

_Ah. I see. Like who?_

Uh…

_Serge? Are you alright?_

Yeah. Fine. I'm not telling you, you knowing is good enough proof that that I'm _not_ an uphill gardener.

_Sorry, without names, you have no proof._

It's nothing, she moved before she could come here, but I almost asked her out a couple times…

_Name?_

Jenny.

_Not helping your case here, darling._

Jennifer Knight, hence the name Jenny. That answer your question?

_No, honey. It really doesn't._

Well, we hung out the whole summer before first year, Scorpius kept calling me "Jenny's Knight." Except right before she moved she told Scorpius that she was in love with him.

_Hang on a moment…_

Sure.

You know, because I really have nothing better to do.

Actually, I really don't.

Lily?

What would you say if I told you that I lo-

_Back. _

Hey.

_Your brother told me otherwise. Your Jenny story is a farce, you dirty liar. _

Okay, okay. Maybe she didn't say she _loved_ him.

_So you're bisexual. I should've known._

Haha, you're so funny. You should be a comedian.

_Why, thank you._

And, no, I'm not bi. I like girls.

_Like who?_

No one at the moment… anyway, moving on!

_What do you think is up with James and Addie? I mean, her excuse was so dumb. Sexual Tension Tornado, my arse._

Ha! They probably wanted a quieter spot.

_Either that, or they wanted to owl the very nice man with his very big net to come for you._

Nah. They wanted a private place to snog each other's lips off.

_Ew! That would be my _brother_ and my _best friend_! Those are mental images that I did NOT need! You know, sort of like the mental images Sophie likes to plant in my head of you snogging me._

Um…

_It's completely disgusting._

Uh, haha, yeah, stupid friends.

_Yeah…_

A-anyway, what's up with Scorpius and Rose?

_Meaning?_

Like, three weeks after the two of you broke up, they started writing like mad. And now he's talking to her on the train.

_Are you hurting me intentionally, or is your brain just seriously not connected to your mouth?_

Oh, sorry. Didn't know that you weren't over him. It's just that they _have_ been spending a lot of time together…

_Yeah, why don't you go ahead and twist the knife in deeper. Malfoy, we broke up a month ago! Do you honestly expect me to be over him by now?_

I guess not, sorry. Can I ask you a question?

_Depends on the question._

Did you love him? Like, _really_ love him?

_Just not THAT question. Why do you ask?_

No reason, just want to know how I can analyze this happenstance.

_Fine. Yes, of course I did. I still might. Although I've learned not to rely on my feelings for guidance. They just steered me into a broken heart before. Who's to say that they won't again?_

Yes, well, I can't believe I'm saying this, but let's try to get you _back_ on your high horse. I hate seeing you moping like this. It just isn't you.

_My high horse?_

Well, actually, I don't really know if you even _have_ a horse, let alone its debatable height.

_Depends. Did you put James's imaginary pony on drugs?_

Yes, yes I did.

_Shame on you. That was just plain cruel. We're nearing Hogwarts, though, so I'm going to stop writing now. _

Okay, I'll see you at the feast, my lovely little pumpkin seed. Or… whatever kind of seed you'd like to be.

**A/N: Ok, Emm, I know what you're going to say, so I'm going to say it for you. "Were we high?" There. Happy? Anyway, the first person to guess (Emmy Higgs, don't you dare) who Serge likes gets a virtual Serge plushie!**

**~Lise**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, it's me again! Go vote on the poll on my profile! DFTBA!**

**Key:**

**James: Bold**

**Scorpius: **_**Bold Italics**_

**Lily: **_Italics_

**Albus: **Normal

**Serge: **Underlined

**What the bloody hell is wrong with you?**

_**Depends, what did I do now?**_

**You used her. And then broke her heart. I thought you were better then that.**

_**I didn't use her. She never loved me, so technically, it wasn't using at all. She got what she deserved for leading me on like that and making me believe that it was an actual relationship. It never was. It was all out of pity. She never loved me at all.**_

**Leading **_**you**_** on? How so?**

_**Look above to what I said. And she made me believe that we'd be together for a long time. She broke me, James.**_

**You broke her, too.**

_**Doubtful**_

**She's my sister. Why would you doubt me?**

_**'Cause you're pathetically dimwitted.**_

**You're an idiot. If someone gave me the chance she gave you, I'd take it, not just throw it away.**

_**Incest? You sick, cheeky bastard.**_

**Not Lily, you wanker! Someone else. And don't even bother guessing. It'll be wrong everytime.**

_**Whatever. *cough* Addie *cough* Anywaym she'll get over it. She's had breakups before, and she's always pulled through alright.**_

**Not like that one. Never with someone who she liked that much. Never with someone who wasn't using her for her Dad's fame.**

_**You really think your dad's fame matters to me? You obviously don't know me at all. **_

**And I'm glad. That would just make things worse.**

_**She told me I was a pity date. I mean, bloody hell, a PITY DATE for Merlin's sake!**_

**You hurt her! I mean, bloody hell, you never even kissed her! No wonder she thinks you're an uphill gardener!**

_**So what? Is that all you care about? Snogging a different bird anytime you get a chance? You disturb me.**_

**No! But if you even liked her a little bit, you could've let her know. Sure, you gave her pet names and all, but that just made you seem guilty. She probably thought you were hiding something from her.**

_**What do you mean "if I ever liked her?" You know DAMN well I loved her. You know DAMN well I've ALWAYS loved her. I admired how she seemed thrilled to be Lily Potter, the first Potter to ever be in Slytherin!**_

**Yes, but did you ever tell her? Did you ever give her any cause to believe it?**

_**I told her I loved her... At least, I think I did.. Well, it doesn't matter, she never loved me, so it's best that I just forget about her entirely.**_

**See? You don't know if she ever loved you. It's just a matter of miscommunication.**

_**I know she didn't, she felt bad for me, thought she was being nice. Well, I think she DOES belong in the very worst of Slytherin, because she's just a cold, scheming, lying, bitch!**_

**She lied to you because you hurt her. You did the same to her, if I remember correctly.**

_**How did I? Do tell.**_

**Look, Princess, you hurt my sister. I don't have to justify myself to you. Not now, not ever.**

_**Whatever. You know, it's not like I meant for things to go that far. I never meant to be deliberately cruel to her like that.**_

**Mate, saying "you never meant to be deliberately cruel" just conradicts itself. And if you didn't mean to be, then why did you?**

_**It was one of those "heat of the moment" things. I was a total idiot, I'm so sorry that I hurt her.**_

**Don't apologize to me. You didn't hurt me. I'm not the one you should be apologizing to.**

_**I'm not going to talk to her, I told you, it's best I just forget about her entirely. She should forget about me too, so that only I get hurt.**_

**Actually, you need to realize that you're hurting both of you by playing this stupid game. Scorpius, you need to snap out of it and apologize.**

_**I can't! You don't get it! I can't!**_

**Why? Scared that she hates you and will never speak to you again?**

_**I don't know, maybe I am! I just... can't, James... I can't.**_

**Yes you can. And you will. Now. Stop talking to me and go apologize.**

_**But-**_

**Now!**

_**Bye **_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Second Chapter in one day! I'm on a roll here, people!**

**Key:**

**James: Bold**

**Scorpius: **_**Bold Italics**_

**Lily: **_Italics_

**Albus: **Normal

**Serge: **Underlined

_**We need to talk**_

_No._

_**Okay, we won't talk. I'll write, and you'll read. Totally one sided.**_

_Why?_

_**We just need to talk. Preferably now.**_

_What about?_

_**I owe you a huge apology.**_

_I'm listening._

_**I went WAY out of line. You're not ignorant. You're brilliant. And everything I said was just me being incredibly stupid.**_

_And I suppose you think sucking up to me will make me forgive you?_

_**No.**_

_Good. Because it wouldn't work_

_**I expect you to go on ignoring my existence. But I don't want you to hate me.**_

_Bit late for that one, I'm afraid. We don't always get what we want, Princess, and it's time you grew up and acceoted that._

_**I know what i said must've hurt you.**_

_Oh yeah, brilliant observation. How ever do you figure these things out?_

_**Lily, I am so, so, so, sorry.**_

_You shouldn't be apologizing_

_**Why not?**_

_Because nothing should've been said that would need apologizing for in the first place._

_**I know. I know I don't HAVE to apologize to you. But I know I said some damn near nasty things.**_

_NEAR nasty?_

_**Yes. Well, I apologized. I don't have a time turner, so apologizing is really all I can do. And Lily...**_

_What?_

_**Never mind.**_

_Well, for the record, I'm sorry too._

_**For what? You don't have to apologize to me. All you did was tell me the truth. It's not your fault that I didn't like it.**_

_I'm apologizing for the fact that I liked you. I didn't want this to happen. In fact, I didn't want anything like this to happen this year. It was supposed to be a normal year, without drama whatsoever._

_**Okay, I'm not saying that you should forgive me, OR that we should be friends, Or that we have to be nice to each other. All I'm saying is that I'm very sorry for what I did to you, and also that we should both pretend that the other doesn't exist. So, if all is said and done... Goodbye, Lily.**_

_You can't exactly ignore me, nor I you. We're in the same house, you know._

_**No, but we can avoid each other at all costs.**_

_Nearly impossible. Believe me, I've tried._

_**You've tried to ignore me? Why?**_

_Because you used to hate me._

_**No I didn't.**_

_Yes you did._

_**So did you.**_

_True._

_**Anyway, I would just prefer if we could end this conversation. It seems that there is nothing more to say to each other.**_

_Fine._

_**Goodbye, Lily.**_

_Malfoy._

_**Potter?**_

_Yes?_

_**I miss you.**_

_Rot in hell, Malfoy._


End file.
